MiMi's Life
by MiMi The Talking Meowth
Summary: MiMi has been learning about another Meowth. One that talks like her. He works for team Rocket. She is a spy and her current mission is to kidnap him and take him to her leader... the leader of the Dark Katz. Will she do it, or will she fall in love? OCxMeowth
1. MiMi

"Meow meow?" The female Meowth meowed softly. She was, of course, acting so she could get food. Once she got the food from the person standing in front of her and they walked away, she pranced off. "Hmph... half a bagel... I deserve better than THIS." She said... wait... a Meowth... talking? Like, talking! Her ears twitched. She heard him coming. She THOUGHT she heard HIM coming."Meooow?" She asked. She didn't turn around.

"Meeooow." She heard a different Meowth... he sounds different than the ones she hangs out with. She yanked around.

"You aren't normal Meowth, I know it." She said to the other male pokemon behind her.

"Y...You can talk?" The other Meowth said, shocked.

"Well, no, I can't talk. Yes, I CAN talk, you idiot!" The first Meowth said, standing proudly. She peeked opened an eye. "You... you can talk... too?" She said. "I thought I was the only one..." she tilted her head slightly.

"So did I... Say, my name's Meowth!"

"Hehehe... it's not my name, but it's a nickname, so call me MiMi!" The female Meowth said.

"Say, why don't ya walk on two paws? You only walk on four..." Meowth said. MiMi shrugged.

"I just always walked on four paws, I guess." She said "C'mon, let's go walk." She started walking.

~MiMi's POV~

Oh great paws of Liepard, this Meowth is annoying. But, I have heard of him. I lied. I knew wasn't the only one who could talk. Then he asked a question that made me stop my tracks.

"How can YOU talk?"

"I, um... I got dropped just when I was forming in my egg... my Mum and Da didn't really care, even though there was a large crack in the top of my egg. When my egg hatched, I said words, spoke, didn't meow. I..." I stopped. He nodded for to continue. "I can't tell you tell you the rest." I ran. As far away as him as I could. He chased after me, but he didn't know the secret passage I went. The secret passage...

To the Dark Katz.

A/N: The Dark Katz will be explained next chapter, and MiMi's true name will also be in that chapter.


	2. Dark Katz and Blister

A/N: I have no idea what I'm doing. D:

~MiMi's POV~

I sat beside all my brothers and sisters... well, we aren't actual brothers and sisters. Brothers and sisters in... well, let's say... thieving.

"Sister Meowth Meloemi?(Melow-ehm-ee)" my leader, Liepard asked.

"Here, with half a bagel." I said as I nudged it forward. "The humans were cheap today."

"Hmm... I see." Liepard, or Colemedy, (Cole-Ehm-Eddy) sat in front of me. Her tail swayed back and forth. "How is your current target, Meowth, going?"

"Great. I found out where he might be going next. He works with 'Team Rocket.'" Colemedy, or her nickname, Cole nodded and walked to my sister beside me.

"Daughter Purrloin Ravel?"

"Here, with a bowl of ice cream and a slushy." Ravel said. Cole licked her lips.

"Mmm... How is your current target, Pikachu, going?"

"I'm afraid not so well. His trainer is always with him."

"Well, keep trying, Rave. You'll get him, baby girl." Cole told Rave. "Son Purrloin Claw?"

"Here, with a big grilled cheese sandwich."

"Mmm..." Cole was already looking forward to this feast. "How is your current target, Piplup, going?"

"Same as sister..." he shook his head.

"Sister Skitty Pinkie?"

"Here, with a small lemonade and two pies!" She said.

"Hmm..." She said as she walked up to class A. "Sister Raikou Thunderbird?"

"Here, with a full plate of chicken, three salads, and a big bowl of milk." She said proudly. Cole was drooling.

"Sister Glameow Cotton?"

"Herrre, with fourrrr differrrrent drrrrrinks and an apple crrrrream pie." Cotton said, purring on the R's. Cole drooled some more.

"Classes C through A! Follow me!" Cole started walking towards the dining room, her kids prancing beside her. All the Dark Katz sat their bags down, mine on top. We each had different colors. Mine was bright pink. We all sat out the food in the bags onto the table. Then we all sat in our seats.

"Let the feast... BEGIN!" Cole said. After we all ate and were about to leave, Cole came up to me. "Sister Meloemi?" She asked. I stopped. You never turn down a question,statement, or order from Colemedy. Never.

"Yes, Master Colemedy?"

"We have a new recruit." She said. She looked behind her and picked up a baby Glameow. "His name is Blister." She put him down and continued. "He is Sister Cotton's child."

"Yes... but what does this have to do with me, Colemedy?" I asked her.

"I want you to show him the ropes. You also need to take him on your mission."

"Oh, um, uh, yes, master Colemedy." I bowed and took the level one Glameow, Blister in my mouth. "But please. Call me MiMi." I smiled. I put blister in my bag and walked out. "So, your Blister, eh?" The kitten nodded. "I'm Meloemi, or MiMi for short."

"When will I get a cool bag like yours?" He asked.

"When you get about a level five, that's when I got mine."

"And what about this mission of yours?" He tilted his cute little head.

"I'm spying on a Meowth just like me. He can talk, but he wasn't dropped in an egg like me. He learned to talk. He tried to get another Meowth, Meowzy, to like him." Blister nodded and got comfortable in the bag.

A/N: how was this chapter? Yes, Meloemi is MiMi's real name. The dark Katz are spies, trying to kidnap other Pokémon and steal humans' food. MiMi is in class B.


End file.
